


I'll Take Care of You

by Stariceling



Category: Airmaster
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, Double Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of matching drabbles for a pair of devoted girls. Mina/Maki</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

Mina had hardly spoken a word all day, and it was starting to concern Maki. Her face was pale, making her look somewhere between delicate and sickly.

Sticking close to her friend, Maki tried to give Mina a kind smile to show she would take care of her. The sweet little smile she got back was encouraging, but now Mina’s face was a little flushed.

“Do you have a fever?” Maki asked, touching Mina’s face to check.

“No, I’m okay.” Mina looked away in embarrassment, which only made Maki want to look after her more.

“I’ll take care of you.”

* * *

‘I’ll take care of you,’ Mina silently vowed to herself. If she couldn’t prevent Maki rushing into a fight and getting hurt, the least she could do would be to tenderly care for her afterward.

She touched her can of cold juice, wrapped in her handkerchief to make it a little softer, to Maki’s bruised face. Maki only shied away with a noise of discomfort.

“Is it too cold?” Mina asked in concern.

When she didn’t get an answer she touched her lips to Maki’s bruised cheek as softly as she possibly could, prompting a blush.

“Better?”

“I think so.”


End file.
